I See You
by codenameL
Summary: Tiga hari mengikuti ElyXiOn dot, tiga hari pula Sehun frustasi melihat solo stage Jongin. SeKai/HunKai fic. pwp.


**I See You**

 **Story by codenameL**

 **Sehun/Kai |Boys Love/PWP/Explicit lemon| Oneshoot**

 **Summary:** Tiga hari mengikuti ElyXiOn dot, tiga hari pula Sehun frustasi melihat solo stage Jongin.

 **A/N:** I'm so sorry ;_; Jongin solo stage keep haunting me (apalagi yang day 3), malah makin kepikiran reaksi Sehun dan jadilah fic ini. It's PWP, yeah, saya hanya menyalurkan imajinasi yang kebetulan sedang liar. Peace, love and gawl.

Happy reading!

.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, berusaha mengatur pernafasannya. Setelah beberapa lagu yang mereka bawakan secara _medley_ , mereka bisa beristirahat sejenak sebelum mengucapkan salam di sesi penutup. Sesi yang menandakan bahwa tour Elyxion berakhir.

Sehun sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk berpisah cepat dengan eris, ia senang bisa tampil untuk mereka, merasakan kasih sayang yang diberikan untuk EXO. Sehun sangat bersyukur untuk itu. Namun, keberadaan Jongin sejak tadi membuatnya resah.

Tidak hanya hari ini, tapi selama tiga hari Elyxion dot dilaksanakan. Jongin benar-benar menggodanya secara tidak langsung.

 _Crop tee, crop tee_ tembus pandang, lalu sekarang _suspender_ dan hanya memakai jaket saja?!

Sehun rasa, kelakuan kekasihnya itu semakin jahil. Sekarang, ia mengerti kenapa beberapa minggu sebelum konser ini, Jongin tidak mau ditemani saat mencari baju panggung. Beruntung akal sehat Sehun masih bekerja dengan benar dan ia bisa menyelesaikan konser dengan baik.

"Hati-hati di jalan saat pulang!" pesan Xiumin.

"Jangan sampai terluka!" sahut Jongin sebelum mengakhiri konser mereka malam itu.

Anggota EXO satu per satu menuruni tangga, setelah bercakap-cakap dan berfoto dengan rekan mereka, EXO akhirnya menuju ruang ganti. Mata Sehun sejak tadi memandangi Jongin, tapi kekasihnya itu seperti tidak menyadarinya atau mungkin, hanya pura-pura saja?

Sehun berada di sofa, duduk memandangi Jongin yang sedang mengganti bajunya, sementara dirinya masih dengan baju konser.

"Hyung, aku ke toilet dulu ya," ucap Jongin pada Junmyeon yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari leader EXO tersebut.

Setelah Jongin pergi, kali ini gantian para hyung yang menatap balik ke arah Sehun. Tak lama maknae EXO itu membalas dengan ekspresi heran.

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Tidak usah bohong, susul sana."

"Kenapa aku harus menyusulnya?" tanya Sehun dengan nada polos.

"Tatapanmu dari tadi seperti mau menerkamnya," balas Chanyeol ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya. Benarkah seperti itu?

"Jelas, kelihatan sekali," ucap Chanyeol seakan bisa menebak pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Sehun. "Iya, kan Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Kukira tadi matamu akan mengeluarkan laser, Hun," timpal Baekhyun menyenderkan badannya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian berdua melakukan hal-hal aneh apalagi, tapi lebih baik segera berbaikan," ucap Chen yang duduk tidak jauh dari Sehun. Matanya tidak menatap ke arah Sehun, karena coordi noona saat itu sedang membersihkan wajah Chen dari make-up.

Sehun menatap hyung-nya satu per satu, lalu terakhir ke arah Chanyeol. Pemuda jangkung itu menyikutnya, memintanya untuk segera pergi. Setelah helaan nafas panjang, Sehun pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menyusul Jongin.

" _Good luck Sehun~"_ ucap Baekhyun sebelum Sehun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Kau tahu kan mereka akan melakukannya di sana, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Tidak ... tahu," jawab Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dan mulai menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal tidur. "Menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, sejujurnya ia hanya menebak-nebak saja dari perilaku Sehun.

"Ayo, taruhan!"

"Tidak mau," jawab Kyungsoo cepat.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, ayo taruhan!"

"Taruhan apaan?" tanya Chanyeol berjalan ke arah mereka, lalu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo berusaha menyingkirkan rangkulan Baekhyun di pinggang Kyungsoo. "Minggir sana, Baek."

"Tidak mau, taruhan dulu!"

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabar.

Baekhyun pura-pura memasang pose berpikirnya dan masih tiduran di paha Kyungsoo dengan nyaman. "Sehun dan Jongin akan melakukan di toilet atau tidak?"

"Tidak. Nah, sudah kujawab," jawab Chanyeol cepat, segera menyingkiran Baekhyun dari posisinya. Mau tidak mau Baekhun harus bangkit dari posisinya karena tenaga keras seperti badak dari Chanyeol. Kini gantian Chanyeol yang berada di posisi Baekhyun, tiduran sambil memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Peliiit," ledek Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah Chen yang sudah selesai membersihkan wajahnya, melakukan hal yang sama seperti dilakukannya tadi pada Kyungsoo. "Chen chen chen, Chanyeol pelit~"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat itu.

"Kalian ini sama saja, dasar bayi," gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengelus kepala Chanyeol.

Sementara itu Sehun yang sudah tiba di toilet beberapa saat lalu, akhirnya menemukan Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Sehun yang bersender di pintu masuk.

"K-kau ingin ke toilet juga?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun rasa, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Jongin sejak seminggu lalu. Ya, memang, Sehun sering mendengar suaranya, tidak hanya di konser, tapi juga di _dorm_ mereka. Namun, ini pertama kali Jongin mengajaknya bicara lagi. Ia juga tidak mengerti, apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya.

Seminggu lalu, dengan tiba-tiba Jongin mengatakan sedang ingin _vakum Sehun_. Apapula maksudnya vakum Sehun, pikir pemuda itu. Ia malah memikirkan mesin _vacuum cleaner_ yang berada di dekat tangga _dorm_ mereka.

Esoknya, Sehun mengerti yang dikatakan Jongin. Vakum Sehun, artinya tidak berbicara atau berdekatan dengannya.

Awalnya Sehun ikut-ikut saja, ini masih belum terlalu aneh. Pernah sekali Jongin meminta tidak mau memakai baju Sehun. _Well_ , mereka terkadang memang bertukar pakaian sesuai fashion yang diinginkan, tapi Jongin tiba-tiba dengan _absurd_ -nya mengatakan tidak mau memakai bajunya lagi.

Sungguh, Sehun kira waktu itu karena badannya yang bau atau bajunya kebesaran. Ternyata, supaya Jongin makin rindu dengan aroma baju Sehun.

Aneh bukan? Aneh.

Kali ini Sehun mengikuti permainan Jongin. Namun, mungkin yang ini agak berat ... karena Jongin seakan membuatnya susah bernafas. Kalau fans sempat mengatakan Jongin adalah perwujudan dari _Sex God_ , _well_ , mereka tidak salah. Apalagi aura itu selalu muncul dengan ganas ketika Jongin tampil dipanggung.

Tidak hanya dipanggung, di _dorm_ pun beberapa kali Jongin mengganggunya walau pemuda _tan_ itu memasang wajah tidak bersalah, tapi Sehun tahu itu salah satu tujuannya. Kali ini Sehun ingin menyudahi permainan Jongin.

Dia cukup frustasi.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan permainanmu?"

Mata Jongin mengerling, hampir tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Permainan apa?" tanyanya balik.

"Permainan ini." Sehun segera berjalan cepat ke arah Jongin, menyentuh bibir kekasihnya itu dan mengklaim apa yang dimilikinya.

Jongin sedikit tersentak, berusaha tidak membalas ciuman Sehun. Namun, apadaya ... sisi Sehun yang mendominasi selalu membuatnya lemah. Kakinya hampir melemah, rasanya ingin meleleh di dalam pelukan Sehun, tapi tanda peringatan keras dalam kepalanya seakan menyadarkan Jongin. Ia melepas pagutannya dan menatap Sehun dalam. Ah, Jongin merindukan tatapan itu. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

"Tidak sekarang, Sehun," bisiknya di telinga Sehun, sebelum meninggalkan pemuda itu di toilet.

Sehun mengerang pelan.

Kim Jongin benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Kau jadi melakukannya?" bisik Baekhyun ketika mereka berada di dalam mobil.

Sehun tidak membalas, tapi memberikan tatapan garang ke arah Baekhyun. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera berbisik ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk di bangku belakangnya, "Sepertinya tidak jadi."

"Berarti kau mentraktirku makan," balas Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, boleh kita makan dulu?" tanya Jongin tak lama kemudian.

Youngmin hyung, manajer mereka melihat ke arah spion tepat di mana Jongin berada. "Kalian lapar?"

"Iya!" jawab Jongin dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Makan dulu sepertinya tidak apa, hyung" timpal Junmyeon.

Mobil itu pun akhirnya mengarah ke salah satu restoran di kota Seoul. Sehun sebenarnya tidak berselera, apalagi semenjak kejadian di toilet tadi. Bukan hanya Jongin yang sengaja menolaknya, tapi Jongin yang sengaja menyentuhnya di bagian bawah. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Sehun untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Siapa sangka ini juga cobaan lain dari Jongin.

"Kau tidak lapar, Hun?" tanya Junmyeon yang melihat piring Sehun belum habis setengahnya.

"La-lapar kok hyung! Ini sedang kuhabiskan," jawab Sehun kembali mengunyah. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya. Kekasihnya makan dengan sangat tenang, bahkan sempat-sempatnya mengobrol dengan yang lain, sementara Sehun harus menahan sekuat tenaga.

Siapa yang bisa tahan, jika paha dan selakangannmu dielus?!

Kaki Jongin sejak tadi bekerja dengan aktif di bawah sana. Anehnya, tidak ada yang menyadari itu, baik manajer, hyung-nya atau pengunjung lain. Jika Jongin tetap begini, mau tidak mau dia harus meredakannya sendiri.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," ucap Sehun berdiri dengan kikuk. Tidak menunggu jawaban yang lainnya, ia segera melesat ke toilet. Cukup lama Sehun menghabiskan waktunya di toilet, hingga akhirnya dipanggil Junmyeon karena mereka akan pulang.

Ketika menaiki mobil, samar-samar Sehun dapat melihat senyuman tipis dari Jongin. Sehun menghiraukan itu, lebih baik memikirkan hal lain yang dapat menjernihkan pikirannya. Bukan penampilan I See You milik Jongin tadi. Tidak, Sehun tidak akan memikirkan bagaimana Jongin dengan sengaja menurunkan kemejanya dan menunjukan bahu mulusnya atau cara Jongin berjalan dengan kostum yang digunakannya, hanya memakai jaket tanpa dalaman apapun. _Suspender_ yang sengaja dipasang di tengah badannya dihiasi rumbai-rumbai, ditambah _choker_ yang melingkari leher Jongin. Tidak, Sehun tidak memikirkan itu.

Dirinya sudah cukup frustasi. Jika dijadikan persen, mungkin sudah mencapai 100%.

"Di mana Jongin?" Pertanyaan pertama Sehun ketika mereka tiba di _dorm_. Sejak turun dari mobil, entah kenapa dia tidak melihat sosok kekasihnya itu. Jongin turun begitu cepat.

"Di kamarnya mungkin," jawab Minseok menunjuk ke arah kamar Jongin dengan dagunya.

Sehun mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Jongin. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan pintu kamarnya. Tangannya ragu untuk memegang kenop pintu. Pikirannya sedikit berkecamuk.

Bagaimana jika Jongin kembali menolaknya lagi? Bagaimana kalau pintunya terkunci? Masih banyak 'bagaimana' yang muncul di benak Sehun. Namun, ia mengenyahkannya. Lebih baik dilakukan daripada tidak.

Sehun memegang kenop pintu dan membukanya. Sedikit terkejut, ternyata Jongin tidak mengunci kamarnya.

"Jongin?" Mata Sehun menelusuri kamar itu, tidak tampak kehadiran pemuda _tan_ tersebut. Ia menghela nafas pelan seraya duduk di atas kasur Jongin. Tak lama, Sehun menoleh ketika mendengar pintu kamar Jongin yang terbuka.

Jongin ternyata baru selesai mandi, beberapa tetes air terjatuh dari rambutnya yang basah sementara badannya dibalut dengan dengan jubah mandi. Matanya sedikit membulat lebar saat melihat Sehun di kamarnya. "Sehun? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menunggumu," jawab Sehun langsung.

"Menunggu...ku?" tanya Jongin sedikit tidak yakin dengan suaranya. Ia berjalan mendekati lemari, bermaksud untuk mengambil pakaian. Walau tubuhnya sedang membelakangi Sehun, tapi ia dapat merasakan tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Sehun... bisa kau keluar? Aku ingin mengganti pakaianku," ucap Jongin melirik ke arah belakangnya. Dia hampir memekik ketika Sehun mendekatinya dengan cepat, meletakan tangannya di depan lemari, seakan menghalang pergerakan Jongin.

"Kenapa aku harus keluar? Aku sudah sering melihat tubuhmu," bisik Sehun rendah di telinga Jongin. Ia dapat mencium aroma shampo Jongin, wangi apel, favoritnya.

Jongin rasa wajahnya memerah sekarang, hanya mendengar bisikan rendah dari Sehun. Salah satu yang dapat membuatnya _turn-on_ , tapi ia tidak akan mengatakan itu pada Sehun.

"Ka-karena..."

"Kau ganti baju saja, aku akan keluar ketika kita selesai berbicara," ucap Sehun kembali duduk di tempat tidur Jongin.

Jongin tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya, lalu menghadap ke arah lemari. Seringaian tipis muncul di wajah Jongin, tatkala ia mengambil pakaian yang ingin digunakannya. _Crop tee_ yang tempo hari ia gunakan saat _solo stage_. Saat berbalik, ia melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan heran.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Kau ingin kuhukum?" Sehun berjalan mendekatinya pelan, menatap Jongin dengan intens. Aura mendominasinya cukup kuat, Jongin rasanya ingin menuruti setiap perkataan yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Aku hanya ingin memakai baju yang kusuka. Bagus, kan?"

Sehun masih menatap Jongin, kali ini semakin dekat. Memandangi bola mata indah itu, mencari sesuatu yang ingin Sehun pastikan. Beberapa detik berlalu dan Sehun mendapat jawabannya di sana. Jongin sedang menggodanya sekarang dan ya, kekasihnya itu sedang menanti Sehun.

Menanti Sehun untuk membuatnya tak berdaya.

Jongin dapat merasakan nafas Sehun mengenai wajahnya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Sehun sedang menyeringai.

" _Oh, you're getting punished today, Kim Jongin."_

Belum sempat Jongin mengatakan sesuatu, Sehun segera menariknya dan mendorong Jongin ke kasur. Menyerang pemuda _tan_ itu dengan ciuman panas. Tangan Jongin secara otomatis melingkar di leher Sehun. Tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahan pelan ketika Sehun melumat bibirnya dan memberikan elusan pelan di perut juga pinggang Jongin.

Ciuman Sehun bagai candu untuk Jongin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Rasa 'haus' Sehun yang selama seminggu ini menggerogoti tenggorokannya, seakan menghilang perlahan. Namun, itu masih permulaan, Sehun masih merasa haus. Tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk melepas celana Jongin, sebelah alisnya naik ketika jemari Sehun menyentuh bagian terintim Jongin.

"Sejak kapan kau memakai _butt plug_?" tanya Sehun sambil melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Jongin menyeringai tipis. "Sejak di toilet tempat konser."

" _Bad kitty_ , kau memang minta dihukum," balas Sehun ikut tersenyum. Tangannya mengambil _butt plug_ tersebut, menggerakan benda itu keluar masuk lubang Jongin.

Jongin menggeliat seiring dengan desahan yang keluar dari bibinya, tapi Sehun segera meredamnya lewat ciuman. Tangannya bergerak aktif di bawah sana, memainkan _butt plug_ di lubang Jongin.

"Kau tidak ingin hyung mendengar suaramu kan?" bisik Sehun lalu berjalan ke lemari Jongin untuk mengambil dua saputangan dan _lube_ yang disimpan di antara tumpukan baju. Ia berbalik ke arah kekasihnya, menatap Jongin dengan senyuman tipis.

"Aku sudah mengikuti permainanmu seminggu ini, sekarang kau harus mengikuti permainanku," ujar Sehun sambil mengikat saputangan di mulut dan tangan Jongin. "Kau tidak boleh bersuara." Sehun menatap Jongin tajam, telunjuknya diletakkan di depan bibir, menandakan agar Jongin tetap diam.

"Kalau kau bersuara," Sehun memberi jeda, ia menarik tangan Jongin dan mengarahkannya tepat ke bagian selakangan, bagian favorit Jongin, "kau tidak akan mendapatkan ini."

Jongin melirik ke Sehun lalu ke bagian bawahnya. Ia dapat merasakan Sehun mulai terbangun di bawah sana.

"Kau paham Jongin?" tanya Sehun dengan nada memerintah.

Jongin segera mengangguk patuh. Entahlah, ia sangat menyukai nada bicara Sehun yang seperti itu. Berada di bawah kungkungan Sehun yang dapat membuatnya meleleh, Jongin menyukai itu.

Desahannya hampir keluar ketika Sehun mulai menyentuh miliknya. Tangan Sehun bekerja dengan sangat baik, begitu juga mulutnya. Selama beberapa saat Jongin harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Sehun sungguh tidak adil, tubuh Jongin dibuat menegang dan menggeliat di saat bersamaan dengan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Pinggulnya sedikit dinaikan, ia ingin merasakan lebih, tapi Sehun segera melepas kulumannya dari penis Jongin dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun, pacarnya itu sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sehun benar-benar menghukumnya.

"Kau suka ini, Jongin?"

Tangan Sehun kembali bermain dengan _butt plug_ Jongin, pemuda itu kembali lagi menahan desahannya, ia menggigit saputangan yang berada di mulutnya. Jongin memang menyukainya, tapi _butt plug_ tidak cukup untuknya, ia menginginkan lebih. Sesuatu yang lebih besar. Matanya melirik ke arah selangkangan Sehun, kakinya sengaja ia gerakan ke arah sana, tapi Sehun berhasil menahannya.

"Tidak sekarang, Jongin," geleng Sehun.

Sehun membuatnya frustasi.

Semakin membuat frustasi saat tangan Sehun memegang miliknya, memijat dan mengurutnya dengan tempo cepat. Jongin rasanya ingin meledak.

"S-sehun..." desah Jongin menatap Sehun dengan nada memohon.

"Hm?" Sehun kembali melambatkan temponya.

"A-aku...mgnh." Sial, Jongin sudah tidak kuat lagi.

" _You can talk now, baby._ " Sehun menurunkan saputangan yang melingkar di mulut Jongin. "Tatap aku."

Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun, desahan tak terkendali segera keluar dari mulutnya tatkala tangan Sehun bergerak dengan cepat di bawah sana. Pemuda itu menatap Jongin dengan intens, membuatnya merasa tidak berdaya.

Jongin mengerang frustasi ketika Sehun melepaskan lagi genggamannya saat Jongin hampir mencapai klimaksnya. Ia antara menatap memohon dan sebal ke arah Sehun.

"Kau curang," rengek Jongin.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kau boleh bicara sekarang." Sehun mendekat ke arah Jongin, merangkak di atas tubuh kekasihnya. "Bukan boleh untuk orgasme," bisik Sehun sebelum kembali mencium kekasihnya. Kali ini dengan penuh nafsu, tangan Sehun kembali bermain dengan _butt plug_ milik Jongin.

"Kalau kau bisa menahannya, aku akan memberimu hadiah," ucap Sehun sambil menatap Jongin.

Tatapan Jongin tampak sayu, tapi penuh gairah. Ia mengangguk pelan, meraih pipi Sehun dan kembali menciumnya. Lidah mereka berperang selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya mereka harus mengakhiri sesi tersebut untuk mendapatkan pasokan udara.

"S-sehun ... please," panggil Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun dengan penuh gairah.

"Hm?" Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya, berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jongin. "Please kenapa Jongin?"

"Aku ingin ..." Jongin mendesah pelan saat Sehun mulai mengecup lehernya, meninggalkan jejak di bahunya. "Punyamu mmh..."

Sehun tersenyum tipis, walaupun Jongin sudah membuatnya frustasi selama seminggu ini, memandang kekasihnya dengan ekspresi seperti itu membuatnya tidak tahan. Ia ingin segera berada di dalam Jongin.

"Kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik," ucap Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Jongin singkat, lalu melepaskan ikatan saputangan di mulut dan tangannya. Sehun pun menurunkan celananya dan membebaskan miliknya yang sejak tadi terasa sesak.

Jongin memandang ke arah bawah, melihat benda kebanggaan Sehun yang sudah menegang. Tangannya meraih ke arah sana. "Sehun... boleh aku?" Ia melirik ke arah Sehun, meminta persetujuan untuk menyentuh. Senyum tipis tampak di wajah Jongin tak lama setelah Sehun mengangguk setuju.

Jongin bangkit dari tempatnya, meraih penis milik Sehun. Ia mulai dengan menjilat kepala penis Sehun dan memijat batangnya secara perlahan. Tak lama, Jongin mengulum penis tersebut dalam tempo sedang. Milik kekasihnya memang lebih besar bahkan tidak bisa Jongin masukan semuanya ke dalam mulut.

Desahan pelan keluar dari bibir Sehun. Ia meremas rambut Jongin, sedikit mendorong kepala kekasihnya agar lebih dalam. Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun pun menarik kepala Jongin dan mendorong pelan kekasihnya itu ke arah kasur. Ia pun mengeluarkan _butt plug_ dari lubang kekasihnya dan mengganti dengan miliknya.

"A-ahh..." Jongin mengerang pelan saat dirasakannya penis besar Sehun memasuki dirinya. Sesuatu yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sehun pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Dari gerakan pelan hingga pada tempo cepat. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara desahan kedua anak adam itu bersamaan dengan suara kulit mereka yang bertemu.

"S-sehunn...!" Jongin mendesah keras saat dirasakannya Sehun menyentuh _sweet spot_ miliknya. Ia rasanya seperti melayang. Apalagi melihat Sehun yang menyeringai dan sengaja mengarahkan penisnya ke tempat yang sama, Jongin rasanya tidak karuan.

"Sehun ... aku ahhn– "

"Cum with me, Jongin," ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Jongin dengan sayang. Beberapa hentakan lagi dan mereka berdua tiba di klimaksnya.

Jongin dapat merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi lubangnya, juga cairan miliknya yang membasahi perut dan sebagian pahanya.

Sehun pun mengeluarkan miliknya tak lama kemudian, ia mengambil tissu yang berada di dekat tempat tidur Jongin lalu mengelap badan kekasihnya yang terkena cairan sperma. Ia menarik Jongin ke dalam dekapannya dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Kau memang sengaja menungguku untuk melakukan ini, huh?" tanya Sehun menyeringai tipis.

"Menyenangkan bukan?" balas Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak sama sekali, seminggu ini aku frustasi tahu." Sehun sedikit menyandarkan keningnya ke kening Jongin, mengacak rambut pemuda itu dengan pelan. Walaupun begitu ia tersenyum, merasa senang. Rasa 'haus' yang seminggu ini dirasakannya, bisa teratasi. Namun, jika memiliki kekasih seperti Jongin, ia rasa tidak akan pernah puas, karena Sehun akan selalu menginginkan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Ronde kedua, aku boleh menaikimu?"

"Kau jangan protes kalau besok sakit pinggang ya."

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
